A Second Chance
by Icommentyouwrite
Summary: Rinoa Heartily had been having these dreams lately of a blond swordsman. Add a little bit of magic, some assumed straight characters and you have one twisted story! Yaoi. CloudxLeon SeiferxZell. First few chappies are a little slow. Bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, for if I did they'd be on the cover of every erotic magazine you can think of :x

Fiction is Rated M, but this chapter will be rated T. The M is for the smex that will most likely come within the next few chapters. Enjoy! This story was inspired by PrincessDesire's story Quirky. If you haven't read it yet, you dunno what you're missing out on ~.^

Chapter one: Rinoa Heartily Strikes Again

"Squall...."

Rinoa held his head in her lap, massaging the sides to release tension and calm him. Her expert fingers worked over the same spots, and his head ache soon ceased. Squall opened his eyes, and stared at his lover. Rinoa bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips before continuing to massage him.

" Wanna tell me what's up? Or should we just stay here in silence, like usual."

"It's just, everything."

Rinoa gave him a skeptical look.

"That's...a tough one. I can't really do much. Wait, am I part of your suffering?"

"No, no it's not like that. I mean, everything but you."

She blushed. SqualL seldom became intimate with her, and the times he has she relishes them.

"Squall, you know I'll always love you. Even when worst comes to worst, I'll be by your side."

"I know. But when worst does come to worst, I wouldn't want you to be there."

"Why?"

"Because then it wouldn't be-"

"Squall Leonheart! I am not some weak little fragile doll. I am a sorcerress, remember?"

"Yeah...but-"

"Nuh uh, no buts."

Squall got up, and pouted at Rinoa.

"Aww, you know you're so cute when you do that." Rinoa pinched his cheek.

"Hn. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?"

Rinoa finally sought this opportunity to carry out her plan, the one that she had been boiling up the whole time they've been in his room.

"No, I'll be fine. I ate a buffet before I came here."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, love."

"Hn."

Squall walked out of the room, as Rinoa sat there and opened a book. Rinoa was satisfied with the life she had, but she always... always felt as though there was something more to this life than **this****.**

She'd been having these weird dreams lately, one of a solitidary blond whom wandered the continent of an unknown place, searching for something. She couldn't really identify what it was he was searching for, but he had captivated her interest. In her dream, she could see that he had a dark haired woman whom owned a bar, their home. She could tell that the woman had deep feelings for him, and he had enough feelings to want to protect her. What Rinoa could not figure out was why this blond had chosen to keep a distance, to protect the one he loved. So, Rinoa decided to cast an incantation of a sort of hypnosis that would allow her to manifest in this dream and interact. Rinoa began whispering the words, the air around her became charged with electricity, the things in Squall's room began to shudder and clatter on the surfaces. In a moment, Rinoa Heartily disappeared.

_______________

"Oh, hey Squall!"

Oh no, here she comes.

"Selphie."

"Hehe, whatcha up to?"

"What does it look like..."

"Well, Sorry! For all I knew you could've been an undercover spy trying to poison our food supply, then it might actually be a problem."

Squall stood and let her babble at him, keeping her satisfied with the occasional "uh huh." or the nod.

"Ok, well. Seeya! I gotta go see Irvine. You know that he and I are like two peas in a pod."

"Uh huh."

"Bye!" Selphie happily walked out, mixing in a few hops and skips as she walked.

"What would you like today?"

"Moogle Morbet."

Squall picked up his dessert and walked out the door. He never really planned these things out, but he was hoping he could share it with Rinoa. He walked down the hall, noticing that Zell and Seifer were at it again.

"Chicken Wuss!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah? Well you sure bitch like one!"

"How would you know what a Chicken Wuss would bitch like!?"

"Because you're a bitching Chicken Wuss!"

"For the last time Seifer, I AM NOT A CHICKEN WUSS!"

"Then get the hell back here and fight!"

"And risk getting molested?"

"I didn't molest you! I was just- Squall! What the hell are you looking at. Move your pretty ass before you become a part of this." Seifer hissed at him.

Squall shrugged it off and walked towards his room and- wait. Did he smell smoke? The door immediately opened and Seifer could see things smoking in his room. Who could've done this?

_________________

Cloud tightened his grip on his bike. He enjoyed the feeling of the air rushing past him, it made him feel invincible, like a bullet slicing through the air. He came to a halt as he reached the outskirts of Midgar. It-

"Has been a while Cloud."

"Huh?"

"Turn around, silly."

Cloud got off his vehicle and found a smiling Aeris. He didn't have the courage to look her in the eye, so he stared at the patch of ground she was standing on. He knew she had forgiven him, but it's his nature to slef-loathe and self-forgiveness was just a step under that.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your friends? You know they worry about you as much as I do. However, I can keep a closer on you."

"Yeah, those were my intentions. Just for a day, then I'd be off again."

"Tell me though. When you search for Sephiorth, why?"

"Aeris, he..."

"Killed me? You shouldn't go off risking your life for someone like me, I mean. C'mon, I'm...dead. But you know I'll always be here."

"Yeah..."

"And Tifa, she needs you."

"It's just... how I'm built."

"Mhmmm... well Cloud. we'll talk later, something's interfering with the lifestream. Until then."

Cloud smoothened out his clothing a bit, before hopping on his bike, cruising slowly through town and stopping by the familiar bar. He walked in, scanning the room before his eyes fell on the budy bartender. She had been trying to stop a brawl from breaking up, holdin the two men apart until she looked at the familiar visitor.

"Cloud!"

She let go and the two men bumped skulls, becoming unconscious. She sped over and fell into his open embrace. Cloud led Tifa up stairs where they sat on his bed, which he was surprised to find wasn't dusty.

"Where'd you go this time?"

"Just... you know. Around."

"Typical of you."

She giggled, Cloud couldn't help but hold down a smile.

"How long til you leave again?"

"You know, I never plan on staying too long."

"Well...yeah, but I want to make the time we have **special.**"

"What would you plan on us doing in this special time."

"Well...I dunno. We could...Hold on."

"Strife Delivery Service! Uh huh. Yep. Okay. Bye."

"While you're here, you couldn't mind delivering these goods, would you?"

"No."

"Thanks, I'll get back to tending the bar. Who knows what else might happen."

Cloud picked up the package and turned to walk downstairs before Tifa touched his shoulders, causing him to reflexively turn around and she locked lips with him. She released him and gave him a push as the 'okay' to go.

_______________

"It smells like burnt feet in here... not that I know what that smells like."

Squall looked around for any signs of the culprit of such an act. He crept around to his bed, inspecting everything. There wasn't a sign of anything, except an opened book some ash.

"When I find this...this...person. They'll be on their knees, begging me to kill them."

Squall rushed out his room, speed walking to get a view of his room in the Garden.

"Definitely wasn't an outside job."

"Hey, Squall. What're you up to."

"Hey Squall!"

Irvine walked up with Selphie on his back.

"Hey."

"So... what's up?"

"Someone or something messed up my room and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Hmm, sure it wasn't Rinoa? I could've sworn I heard you two last night getting-"

"Irvine! First of all, you knw Rinoa and Squall would never. I mean! I'm not saying they wouldn't I'm just saying... Maybe Rinoa wanted to add a little bit of flare to their-"

"Yeah, I don't want to hear this. Later Irvine."

"Eh- Hey! What about me?"

"And pig-rider."

"Pig-rider? Did you just make a joke?"

"Squall and jokes in the same sentence? It only works if ' never' is in between them. ( Squall never jokes)

Squall just ignored them and durthered the distance, until their laughs had died.

_"This is weird. I have a burnt floor, and now a missing girl friend."_

__________________

"Seifer...I..."

"Just do it, trust me. No one will know."

"But we might get caught..."

"In here? I doubt it."

"Seifer what if Squall finds out..."

"What if he finds?" Seifer countered.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"All right. Now, nice and steady...slowly...yeah like that... don't stop... Zell, keep it up."

Zell was working hard at the task, a bead of swipe slid down his neck and he tried to speak but the sounds that came out of his motuh were muffled.

"Zell."

Zell looked up at Seifer.

"I want you to come."

"Seifer...that wasn't part of the deal..."

"Yeah, I know, but if you do...I'll double it."

"Fine."

"Now come! Chicken wuss."

"You said you wouldn't call me that."

"I said after we scare the shit out of Squall."

Zell let out a heavy sigh.

"I still don't know why you insist on me wearing a costume. I can barely breathe in this mask."

"Just shut up and stick to the plan."

"Why do you wanna scare him?"

"It's what I do. Besides, needs to be put down a notch, dont'cha think."

"Whatever, you're paying me double, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go."

____________________

"Who are you?"

"I- My name is Rinoa Heartily."

"Why are you here?"

"Um, where is here?"

"You're in the lifestream."

"Is that what this is? What's a lifestream?"

"It's a place where people like me, dead, can find peace."

"I'm not sure what I did, my spell must've backfired." Rinoa began to panic, unsure of what is occuring.

"My name's Aeris. I'm a cetra, but I cannot figure out what you are, and where you came from? I can tell that there is something mystical about you, though."

"I'm a sorceress. Last place I was at before I came here was Balamb Garden."

"Balamb Garden?"

"Yes."

Aeris shook her head," I'm afraid I've been everywhere, but I've never heard of a place called Balamb Garden."

Rinoa looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know about it? You know, Balamb Garden. One of the three Gardens in which they train Seed members?"

"Seed?"

"It's a corporation-"

"Similar to Shinra?"

"Shinra?-"

"Is too, a corporation."

"Tell me, Aeris. How do I get out of here?"

"I cannot help. I can't find your origins."

"Aeris, you say that this is the lifestream? A place for the deceased?"

"Yes."

"If that is the case... can't I manifest bodies for us to take place and then we can start figuring this out? This place makes no sense to me. But I'm sure there are people in this world who can help me out?"

Aeris considered this option. Would it be like a resurrection? Would she then be able to help Cloud end his self-loathing? Without a second thought she accepted. Rinoa conjured up physical manifestations of themselves, exact copies of their bodies and the two women fell from the sky, landing in a large lake. Rinoa had given herself a 'pat on the back' for keeping up with her studies and even studying ahead, as a sorceress.

"So where' the nearest town?"

"Um.. I think it's Midgar."

Aeris could barely contain her excitement, and she was shivering... if not from the fact that they were essentially skinny dipping.

_To Be Continued._

_So? What do you guys think so far? Reviews are forever appreciated, anonymous ones as well. Any criticism will help me in the forging of the next chapter ~.^ Also! **I know this chapter is slow but it'll get so much better once you start reading the rest. I'm updating as fast as I can!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

_Oh...I can't wait to see the look on Cloud's face when he sees me, except for real. _

"Soooo, Aeris?" The ebony-haired sorceress stopped and began to pose a question, or a statement she couldn't decide. Aeris stopped and offered her a delighted smile, she couldn't have been grateful enough. Rinoa began to speak once again, but her gaze dropped down til it was focused on the tiwddling of her fingers.

"I remember you saying that you've met many people?"

The slightly confused brunette looked at her companion, for staring would've been too rude. Finally, the moment of awkwardness passed and Rinoa spoke.

"So...I'm here because, I was hoping that I could meet these people." The sorceress looked up, a hint of envy shown on her cheeks as Aeris remained silent as though she was observing her figure more to further understand her words.

Aeris ran a hand through her silky locks, having them unbraided sure made her look older and mature. She pondered the situation for a moment, as Rinoa's face continued to change colors.

"Ummm," Aeris wondered," Who are these people? Could you describe them?"

Rinoa was uncertain if it was embarassment or the lack of control over her emotions that caused her to panic. She began to talk to herself, throwing insults in her own direction when Aeris spoke up, asking her what she was talking about. Rinoa gathered herself and began to clear her mind.

"_This isn't a big deal. I don't have a reason to act this way. I thought these old habits died after high school..."_

She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"One is about this tall," she pointed out with her hand," male, blond hair, wears a black sweater, gloves, has these weird silvery sunglasses, rides a motocycle a lot and lives in a bar with the other person. She's a girl, hair like mine..." Rinoa stopped for a moment, realizing for the first time how similar the two were.

Aeris felt it was her turn to speak.

"Oh, I think I do know who you're speaking about." Rinoa came out of her trance.

"You do?"  
"As a matter of fact, I was hoping to go visit them first." Aeris offered her another smile, although the girl was weird, she did owe it to her for giving her- no, Cloud a chance to forgive himself.

Aeris led the way and Rinoa followed, silently, but her facial expression proved excited.

_This girl, that that man lives with, looks so much like me... I mean we have the same skin, the same hair. I bet you if I could wear something else besides that boring old blue blouse, I could look just like her! That would mean...maybe....a chance to meet with him...in person. What am I saying? I can't betray Squall. Well...I'm technically not betraying him... I'm just meeting new friends. Right?_

Just then, Aeris stopped and turned around, wondering why Rinoa had slowed down.

"Coming?"

Rinoa flustered,"Oh, right. Coming!"

Aeris then made another crucial observation.

"We should get something on our bodies. Who knows what would happen if we walked into town naked."

They both shivered at the possibilities.

______________________

"Here comes that cocky ass bastard!" Seifer grabbed Zell by the arm and spun him around causing the smaller blond to almost topple over and fall. The martial artist maintained his balanced and then found their target walking nonchalantly.

"Seifer... are we really gonna go through with this. I mean... it's kinda lame."

Seifer quirked an annoyed eyebrow at Zell. It was almost apparent that his veins were popping out in frustration.

"Lame? LAME!? Seifer Almasy is a GOD. Nothing he does is lame!"Seifer stood up fully, exposing himself to the world before Zell grabbed his waist and pulled them down, to close contact.

The two men looked at each other in familiar awkwardness. The tone on Zell's face began to turn slightly flushed and Seifer was unsure of how to react.

"Well then, c-could you tell him that your idea was lame, b-because he doesn't seem to be listening to me." Zell spoke, to knock some sense of reality back into the situation. He let go of Seifer's waist and then adjusted his body so part of his back was facing Seifer.

"Hey, Chicken Wuss."

Zell was about to turn around and give Seifer an unappealing look but as he did, Seifer tilted his chin and then the two men locked lips. It was sudden, uncalled for, unseifer-like, but that didn't matter. In the heat of the moment, the two almost forgot what they were planning on doing.

Squall could overhear the two men hollering at each other, but cleverly hidden- in a bush with their heads protruding from the sea of leaves. He ignored them, trying not to instigate anymore peculiar behavior. Squall went to the training grounds, a place he often ventured. He produced his gunblade and began assaulting the target dummy. The way he fought was like a string of eprfectly executed, well thought moves. It's easier for him to sort out his thoughts while in combat, as it called for logical and possible ways of tackling the situation. His swings became rhythmic, an in time with his thoughts. Everytime he came across a harsh though, he swung harder, faster. Everytime he came across a soft though, he feigned the blow. Squall had been training for some time, and finally sat down for a rest. He noticed how no one else was here, not that he didn't enjoy that.

"Yeah, and then Edea said 'Well... if you insist' and then I began laughing and she was like ' Wait, who is this?!' and then I hung up!" Irvine incited a childish laugh from Selhpie whom had been riding on his back the whole time. Selphie's mind began setting into gear and she devised a plan to start drama at this school.

"We should tell headmaster Cid about that!"

Irvine gave her an unsatisfying look,"How about we don't."

"Oh, Irvine, you're always so much fun when I'm not here." Selphie pouted at him, he turned around almost making contact with her face.

"I can think of plenty of ways that we could have fun together."

"Oh yeah?" Selphie spoke, her voice turning to a whisper as she leaned in forward

"Oh-," Irvine spoke, noticing his beloved friend sitting down." Hey Squall!" Irvine rushed up to Squall and let Selphie off.

Were they stalking him throughout the day? He acknowledged their existence then went back to introspecting.

"Squall, what'cha up to?"

No reply.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we sat next to you?"

She sat down, pulling an arm around him, giving him a one-armed hug. Irvine sat on the otherside and gave him a one-armed hug. You couldn't see it, but Squall didn't mind these sign of affection. However, being the Ice Prince he is, maintaining his reputation, he shrugged off their arms and attempted to harden his face again. He soon found it was completely impossible with these two idiots next to him. At one point, a corner of his lips even curled a bit, then it died. It was like he was going to laugh, then started screaming dead puppies in his head to contian himself. Selphie had been talking, but she had been aiming her words to Squall. Everytime Irvine tried to start a conversation with her, she ignored him and continued to speak to Squall, sometimes occasionally laughing to interrupt Irvine. Irvine finally got up and decided to leave, and Squall figured it was a better idea to join him.

"Guys, what about me?"

The annoyed Irvine took the words out of Squall's mouth, not literally.

"You have legs, you can walk."

The two men left, leaving a scurrying Selphie in pursuit of them.

______________________-

Tifa yawned sleepily at the counter, resting her arm against the cool wooden surface. Where was Cloud?

"Don't tell me he ran away again..."

_ _ _ _ _ _

Cloud held the package in his hand, he hadn't been to her house in the longest of time. He rang the doorbell, hoping no one was home so he could leave the package on the doorstep and leave without a trace. Just as he was about to turn and he leave, the door creaked open.

"Hello?"  
The small girl walked outside, realizing who the delivery person was.

"Cloud?" She spoke, unsure if the pills she were taking were causing her to hallucinate.

"Erm, Hi. Yuffie."

Something about Yuffie always either made Cloud speak more, or not speak at all. Depending on the situation and his mood. He felt as though Yuffie was his sister and though he had made many claims of her being an annoying little, loud-mouthed thief, he enjoyed her company. Just never really expressed it.

"It's nice to see you again." The girl spoke. So far she hadn't done anything weird.... which was weird for her.

_Woah, hold on. What happened to the energetic, talkative and wild Yuffie I used to know?  
_

"You're probably wondering why...I'm... not me?" The girl spoke again, crestfallen. She spoke as if she had grim news to tell.

Cloud nodded and Yuffie sighed. He was expecting a life-changing story of her life within these past couple of years.

"Won't you come in? It's cold out there."

He took the invitationand sat down on the couch.

"It's not a big place, but it's big enough for a person like me." Yuffie gave him an innocent smile and Cloud took it as a sign of false hope for whatever she was going to tell him.

Cloud decided he liked this Yuffie better, not that he wanted her to be in pain, just that he liked it better when she wasn't on a quest to make his life more...exciting.

"So, what brings you back to town?" Yuffie spoke, pouring him some hot tea.

"Just, checking up on you guys." Cloud spoke, keeping his answers short.

"Thanks for delivering the package by the way, I was expecting Tifa. I was surprised to see you." Yuffie spoke as if she was stalling and Cloud began to lose somewhat of a bit of interest, The room hummed with warmth in contrast to the windy, cold weather outside. Cloud began to feel less tense, but kept his guard up because there was a sense of awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you, too." His voice softly trailing.

Yuffie could feel the familiarity of the adrenaline coursing through her body, rapidly. She let out a warning, a simple "Oh, no."

"Huh?" The blond swordsman looked in the direction of the girl, unaware of what was about to happen next.

Yuffie looked down, and then she looked up, upon seeing Cloud her face became vibrant and energetic as well as exciting, like she used to always be.

"Cloud!!!! It's you!!! Oh my GYAAAAAD!!"Using her ninja skills, she propelled herself in the direction of the stunned-wtih-fear swordsman.

Cloud spoke from underneath Yuffie,"Yuffie? What's happening?" He noticed that she just sat on him, offered him a vibrant smile before taking a big breath and speaking, very,very fast.

"Okay, so these people said that I was acting crazy and all so they decided to give me pills and so I tried them and it worked and it turned out I might have a slight case of adhd- but who cares- anyways so I took the pills and becamse 'sober' as they called it and then I bought this place and ever since we fought Sephiroth we haven't seen each other and I'M STILL CRAZY ABOUT MATERIA and also Where have you been? I missed you!!" Yuffie began crying, before wiping away her tears with her scarf and then jumping off of Cloud.

He couldn't decide if he liked Yuffie better with or without emotions.

"Um, so I delivered a package..-" Cloud poinited at the unopened box.

"Oh right! Let's open it." Yuffie rushed over and brought the box to the table and tore it open.

She let out a manical laugh as she helf the glowing spheres up.

"Yeees... my precious..."

Cloud was beginning to get weirded out and decided that it was best he left.

"Well, see you soon, Yuf." He spoke, immediately closing the door behind him.

"Uh huh, thanks for the materia!" She waved goodbye, dropping one. Cloud could hear a moderate _boom_ and then Yuffie opened the door, letting smoke out.

"I'm-....-ok" She spoke, choking on the smoke.

Cloud started up the engine and began driving back home, recapping the events of today.

Cloud finally reached the bar. It had finally closed and he crept up stairs, quietly. Tifa had been sleeping in his bed. He bit his lip in an indecisive manner before getting under the covers of her bed. It was best he didn't disturb her.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Aeris, are you sure this is the way?" A look of incertainty was shot at the guide

"Yep, oh look, there it is." She reassured, ponting at the town just below the cliff.

The two girls were dressed in interestingly binded leaves, that took on the figure of a dress. They scurried into town, avoiding human contact before finally reaching the bar. Aeris held her breath for a moment before entering, Rinoa following cautiously. She walked up stairs and knocked on the shared room of Tifa and Cloud. Foot steps neared the door, a blond male opened it, his eyes adjusting to the light a bit before realizing it was Aerits. He let go of the door knob and reached out with a hand to touch her.

"It's... really you?" Cloud spoke hesitantly, unsure if he was in a dream or if it was reality.

"In the flesh!" Aeris smoothened her leafy dress out.

Cloud stood in disbelief, also at what they were wearing.

"And she's-?" Cloud pointed at the girl who seemingly reminded him of Tifa, but when he turned around she was still on his bed asleep.

"A friend who helped me come... back." Aeris spoke, choosing her words wisely.

Cloud walked outside, closing the door to not disturb Tifa. He led the two girls downstairs where they sat at the counter. He decided he needed a storng beverage. He drank one and finally embraced Aeris. She hugged him back. She couldn't deny the motherly relationship she shared with Cloud, it was as if he were her son. Cloud took another drink, staring at the two.

"So, you brought her back?"

Cloud restated what Aeris had said to get his information correct.

"I-I...yes." It was unusual for Rinoa Heartily to lose her boldness. She had tamed the Ice Prince, how was he so much different?

"How?"

"It's complicated...like magic." Rinoa made strange gestures in the air of what it looked like to cast a spell.

"I don't sense any materia nearby."

"Materia?" She posed, at Aeris mostly.

"Don't you know what it is?" Cloud spoke in disbelief.

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"How did you do it?" He changed the subject.

"I'm a...sorceress." Choosing her words carefully to make sure they could understand each other clearly.

"Sorceress? Like in those children book and such."

"No no no no..well...maybe... but not exactly."

"What business do you have here?"

"I...just wanted to see you."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I dreamt of you, quite often. I didn't know who you were, just what you did. I was curious. I wanted to know why you did these things. It just so happened that my lfie couldn't have been more incredibly boring, I need some stress off work you know? Caring for Squall is a full-time job." She began twiddling her fingers again.

"Squall?"

"He's my...close friend."

Cloud took in this bit of information: _This girl can bring people back from the dead? I wonder...about..._

"Could you bring someone else back?"

"Cloud..." Aeris spoke, in attempts to sway him from thinking to do such a thing.

Cloud ignored Aeris's concern.

"Could you?"

"I could... but I can't go around and just bring back dead people."

"No... this one is...different"

He wasn't sure why he was being demanding, was it because of those moment that he and that person shared on a certain car ride? Was it because he still had a promise to uphold?

"Please."

"Cloud... you know how much of a disturbance it might cause."

Rinoa Heartily finally decided that it was time she could prove herself to him. After all, there'd be no point of every attempting that dangerous time compression if she would make no progress with this hottie.

_Wait, what am I thinking? I have Squall._

"I don't see why not."

_Shoot. She cursed herself. I need to stop doing things on a whim._

"So you'll do it?" Cloud spoke as if sealing a deal.

"I suppose. I need to brush up on my skills anyways..." Rinoa tried to speak, using her cockiness to make up for her cowardness.

"I have to find this person, before attatching him to a body."

"We buried him in the church."

"You mean-" Aeris attempted to clarify.

"Yes, the one you used to live in."

"It's still there?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see it one more time."

"Well... then let's go."

Rinoa got up, leading them outside, before remembering.

"Uhh... how about we get some clothes on." She smiled and waited as Cloud reacted, going upstairs and coming down with some clothing Tifa had never worn,

He allowed them to get on his bike, driving them to the Church. His bike's engine hummed softly in the desolate streets of Midgar. He reached the church, it's door remained opened. He could see that there was still his old bed mat and bandages there. Cloud pointed in the direction of the pool. Aeris walked over, reminiscing of the time she spent here, the beautiful flowers that grew. Then, it hit her. She remembered a certain situation... although the man that had been involved... she could not recall his name... just his face.

_"That same girl is always out there, selling flowers. It's a shame, they're beautiful. She even gives them away. I wonder if she just does as a community service or girl scout type of thing."_

_Leon could over-hear these people talking, and he too was curous. He stared at the girl, she stood up tall, wore a smile on her face and offered people flowers. The people bustling by would either acknowledge her with a ' no thank you' or not at all. She remained happy though. Leon never wondered why he had never noticed her before, after all this was his usual spot to go to for lunch. Lunch break ended and Leon gathered his things and went home. _

_The next day...._

_It was that time of day again-Lunch._

_Leon went to the same spot, unsurprised to see the same girl standing there, smiling and offering people flowers, selling the flowers when she could. No one really cared enough to stop. Leon was beginning to feel pity for her so he stopped some kid walking around and said," Hey, kid. Take this dollar bill and go buy a flower from that nice lady for me, would ya?" _

_"Um, okay. But my mommy says not to talk to strangers."_

_"Just do it, please."_

_"Okay."_

_The little boy walked over, and began talking to her. Her smile radiated even greater. Leon felt some self-pride for doing this. He seldom wanted to make other feel happy let alone himself._

_He watched as the girl continued to stand there, spirit high now that she sold a flower. She decided to take a break of her own, walking by the stands and ordering a slice of bread. She happily munched on it on the footsteps of the building that Leon worked for. He observed her actions some more. She got up and continued to sell flowers, her energy seemed to have been replenished. Leon's lunch break came to an end but he decided to stay a little longer. The girl selling the flowers packed up her things and walked down the road. Leon kept a close eye on her. Aeris walked down the street and around a corner, entering the abandoned church._

_"Oh great." Leon thought to himself. _

_"She's a happy, flower selling girl, living by herself in an abandoned church. Sure makes me think twice now when I spend money."_

_And so, his day became a routine, he asked random people who would stop on the side walk to go buy a flower from that girl, and each time he was rewarded with the satisfaction of a gleaming smile from her. Until one day, it had been raining, the streets were less empty and people weren't really passing by. However, the girl remained there, slightly damp but her expression nonetheless content as it usually is. Leon felt like he should approach her, but what would he say? "Hi, I'm the creepy guy that gave all those people moeny to buy flowers from you because I feel bad."_

_No._

_Before he knew it, Leon was up on his feet and walked over to her. She gave him her signature smile before asking if he would like to buy a flower. He nodded and bought one. _

_"Aren't you cold, standing out in the rain."  
_

_"I'm not too cold. But yes, I do suppose I am."_

_"Hmm."_

_"So, what's your name? I like to remember the names of my customers"_

_"Leon."_

_"Oh, well Hello Leon."_

_They sat in silence, Leon could hear her softly sniffle and could see her petite body shiver. Her pink dressed was soaked more than it was a minute ago and the flowers in her basket began to wilt._

_The nest thing Leon did was purely out of whim. He let her borrow his jacket._

_"Thank you.. I hope I'm not being a burden."_

_"No, not at all."_

_"Thanks."_

_And so one more part was added to Leon's daily routine. He would eat lunch, with Aeris._

_The next day, Aeris didn't show up._

_______________________________

"So Irvine, if you were to go gay for someone, who would it be?" Selphie finally spoke, getting over the disappointment he made her feel earlier.

"Does it have to be a Seed member?" Irvine spoke, already conjuring up some male in his mind.

"Yup."

"Hmm.... Gee love, that's a hard one."

"Not really, just say a name."

"All right then... Squall." Irvine spoke, half joking, but he knew he was half serious. He was glad that Selphie thought he wasn't, though.

"You, my good friend, have excellent taste." Selphie tapped his hat and it covered his eyes.

"Great minds think alike." He spoke from underneath the veil.

"What about you Selphie?"

"Umm........Quistis!"

"You're right, we are alike."

The two laughed as an annoyed Seifer fend of a worried Zell's many apologies.

"I'm sorry Seifer."

"Fucking Chicken Wuss. That was a cheap shot."

"Well... you're the one who..." His face began to flush.

"I...?" Seifer grinned at Zell.

"You know... violated-"

"Oh, violated? I thought I was doing you a favor." Seifer's grin grew as Zell grew redder, and more subordinate.

"Can we just forget it..."

"Maybe, Zell. If you do one thing for me."

Zell nervously gulped, bracing himself for what was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Best Friends Forever

Note:This chapter does contain SMEX. So if you do not enjoy reading these kinds of thing. Please don't!But if you did read it and reviewed/commented I will forever luv you for being so thoughtful :3 er i mean 3

Squall walked up to his room, or at least where it should have been. He picked up hiis thin card, and then froze in confusion. He stood outside the wall, or his room, until the infamous cowboy wandered by.

"Howdy, Squall."

Irvine offered him a flashy smile, showing off his pearly whites before taking off his hat and bowing, but just teasing.

"Irvine."

He heered inside, being rewarded with a sign of acknowledgement rather than completely ignored. Irvine walked to the other side of the transfixed lion, staring at the wall. He switched sides a few more times before finally coming up with a possibility.

"The bathroom's down the hall, you know."

Squall finally came back to life," I don't need to use the bathroom."

Irvine scratched his head in confusion now. He was wondering what the other man was doing standing, and facing a wall. There wasn't a logical explanation.

"So, is there something going on?"

"My room. Where is it?"

"Your room? Shouldn't you know where that is? I mean I even know where it is, not that I go by often, it's just..." Irvine gave up his sad attempt of defending his stand. He studied Squall, the permanent frown he always wore on his face had never bent the other way.

"Take me to my room."

Irvine felt like he had just been ordered like a slave...he would save this memory for...later hours when no one was around. irvine guided Squall whom followed silently, creating an air of awkwardness. Irvine attempted to start a conversation but failed as there wasn't much of a reply. He finally found something that they could talk about.

"So, where's Rinoa?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't something they could talk about, but at least he earned a reply. Maybe he could pry in and see if he could pull out juicy facts..

"I thought I saw her walking around Garden, just doing her normal strolls."

Squall's interest grew. He hadn't seen his partner for some time and would like for her to return to him so he could always watch her closely and protect her. Irvine stole a glance at the pondering lion as his facial expressions softened until he actually looked like any other content person. Irvine felt like he had accomplished his achievement and continued walking, finally realiizing that he didn't know where Squall's room was. He couldn't stop now, and disappoint the other man, so he continued to walk and started to carry a successful conversation.

"So, I hear that you and Rinoa were planning on getting serious?"

The cowboy grinned as though he had learned a dirty little secret. Squall remained passive but answered with a serious tone.

"That was the intention."

Irvine scratched his chin and thought of the next thing to say.

"Maybe she was just taking a break, probably off somewhere hanging out with a friend she just meet. There are plenty of Seed members for that sort of thing. She could be with Fu-..." Irvine stopped and looked at a Squall who simply looked at him in disbelief. Both men were certain that wasn't a possibility.

"Well, maybe not Fujin. She could always be with Raijin, just fishing somewhere."

Irvine continued to come up with possibilities, but Squall couldn't get over the fact that she hadn't told him where she had gone. Maybe she was avoiding him. Maybe she no longer wanted to be with him. Maybe something happened to her... that might have explained the burnt floor in his room but... none of it made sense and all of a sudden it was as if Squall had pressed a button that completely transformed himself, into more brooding and isolation. The barriers around his emotions thickened and he became more skeptical, looking at every single detail and noticing only the fnally realized that they had been walking through the same passage way for an hour now.

"Irvine, are you sure this is the way."

The cowboy gave him a false, reassuring answer," Uh, yeah!"

Squall's faith began to grow dim as the minutes ticked. His patience was running out, and soon he was becoming ticked.

Irvine could notice the ominous aura emitting from his friend and finally found a solution to their dilemma.

"I-Um, uh, That's strange. Your room should be here."

"This was where we started..."

"If you want, you could always stay at my place. I promise I don't bite, hard." Irvine showed off his pearly whites once again, trying to get Squall to lighten up. Seeing as he didn't have any other choice, Squall accepted. They entered Irvine's room where Irvine offered to sleep on the floor and allow Squall to have the bed.

Squall gave him another look, sealing their deal. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. I'm the host and you're the guest. It's only propper that I treat you right, er well."Irvine dressed, or undressed, into his normal sleeping attire and turned off the lights. Squall shifted in Irvine's bed, causing the cowboy to wonder what he was doing up there.

___________________________

"Seifer..."

Zell had been wandering the corridors as well, searching for his room but could not find it. He knew that there wasn't any other option for him, someone to turn to, so he asked Seifer if he could stay with him, just for the night.

"Well, chickie. If you insist, I didn't think you wanted things to speed up this quickly but I'm all for it."

His infamous grin almost shook the nervous blond.

"Yeah...okay."

Seifer was delighted and turned his body sideways so Zell could slip by. Zell's tanktop caught Seifer's finger, or at least that's what Seifer claimed and it caused the blond to fumble backwards and land on the floor, shirtless.

"Seifer!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, my hand slipped."

Zell went for a move to grab his shirt back but the amount of weight he put on his dive forward caused him to topple and Seifer held him up with one strong arm, slightly brushing against his nipples sending shockwaves of pleasure from the area of contact to Zell's abdomen and possibly to something lower. Zell caught himself and stood up, pulling Seifer offbalance and retrieved his shirt.

"I-I was wrong to come here, Seifer." And with that Zell left and walked away, not daring to look back.

"Awe come on. You know I just like messing with ya."

It was too late, Zell was out of sight.

Zell continued to walk down these corridors, his boots softly treading on the cold, steel floor. He finally stopped, shivering and huddled against the wall. His back was pressed against the cold wall, sending shivers down his spine and he spread his legs for lack of muscle control. He pulled his leg up so it was bent and rested his left arm on it, letting his right arm drop and his right leg stick out. He pressed his head against the wall, his spike slightly bent to take the form of the wall. Zell fell asleep, exhausted, with nowhere to go and with it being this late, no one to turn to.

________________

The blond male stood silent as he watched Rinoa examine the old church. Aeris stood next to him, waiting for time to pass by. The two waited for Rinoa to finish, and listened to her intently.

"So... he's in there?" The dark-haired sorceress pointed at the soflty glistening pool of water.

"I think I could... it is dark out and the moon is shining brightly... "Rinoa closed her eyes and was swept into a trance. The words flowed out of her mouth like they had been recited a thousand times, with fluency and speed. The air around her began to shudder, a symbol appeared on the surface of the pool. It descended down until it found the treasure. The body slowly began to emerge, and soon enough, came to life.

Zach waved his arms in the water, trying to hold on to something so he could get some air. He shot to the top, gasping for breath. His skin appeared pale under the moonlight as he stood up. He first saw Rinoa, and acknowledged her. His head became dizzy, but he could sort of make out the figures. The next figure he noticed was the same girl who had kept him company while we was on the other side. Then, finally, he couldn't see him at first, but, rather he felt him. Cloud rushed up and took Zack into his embrace. He didn't feel awkard, he didn't feel it was wrong because at that moment, it was just so right and no one denied it, not even Aeris.

"Zack..."

Cloud could feel himself returning to the way he had always been. He could feel happiness, an emotion he seldom felt. Cloud's eyes began to soften until they returned to those pair of luminescent spheres. Zack returned the hug, feeling Cloud against his bare chest. The two finally departed, but not too far.

Zack began to speak, and found that he had a hard time speaking at first, but then he cleared his throat and began again.

"I miss feeling alive."

He let out a heartily chuckle, Cloud grinning , Aeris smiling and Rinoa smiled as well.

"What have I missed out on so far? Besides that lovely Miss Gainsborough is too, alive and well."

Cloud then reminded himself, his two best friends... one closer than the other are back with him. He spoke up like an energetic child. It was if the memories of this first class soldier continued to appear every once and a while in his mind. Aeris stood her distance from the two men, ashamed to have given up hope on Zack ever since he had disappeared into the lifestream to defeat Angeal. What followed after caused her to become the mother-like figure in Cloud's life, seeing as Cloud believed that he had become Zack.

"Yuffie's taking pills."

Zack wasn't too surprised," For what?"

"She said that she had some sort of hyperactive disorder."

Zack laughed, his familiar voice echoing through the room," I'm not surprised."

"It's good to be back."

"Yeah, welcome home." The blond turned around and felt it was time to thank Rinoa. He approached her and hugged her, something that hes never done to a stranger.

"Thank you." He said with a serious face to express his gratitude the way people would expect him to thank someone.

Rinoa felt accomplished and more confident in her abilities as a sorceress. She felt that she had done her part in this world and wished to go back to her beloved. But how?

She asked Aeris," How do I return to my world?" Rinoa had remained passive throughout this event. She no longer wished to meddle in this world, and realized that she had a home of her own to return to.

Aeris didn't have an answer," Can't you just do what you did to come here?"

"It's dangerous..." She spoke of uncertainty, realizing that she had attempted a minor time compression. To leave, she would have to attempt a greater one so she could return everything back to normal. Apparently things were starting to happen back at Garden due to her disappearance.

Aeris reassured her," I'll do what I can to help."

"It's not that I do not want your help... it's just something that can only be done alone."

Zack spoke, his smile fading as he jumped out of conversation with Cloud," Then you have our support."

"Thank you, everyone."

Cloud posed an idea," For now, I say we head to the bar and celebrate."

Aeris's eyes gleamed as she foresaw the events that were to come," Oh wouldn't Tifa be happy, seeing that we're back, and Cloud's Cloud again..." She clasped her hands together like she was saying a prayer and closed her eyes as if she were dreaming.

Rinoa spoke up again," I guess. Tomorrow I'll be attempting it, though."Her mind set and intended on seeing her lover again. What a strange journey it had been.

"Sounds good to me." The dark haired ex-soldier approved, Cloud following right behind him.

____________________

It was a sleepless night for Irvine and for Squall. Squall stared blankly at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes without conjuring up some scenario involving Rinoa. Irvine couldn't sleep due to the pure knowledge that there laid a half naked Squall underneath his bed sheets. The only problems was that he couldn't join him. The question at hand was 'How could I get myself into that bed?'. As if Squall could hear him loud and clear, the bed shifted and he turned his back against Irvine and closed his eyes, although there was a moderate frown on his face. The whole night was silent. Cool air danced in the room, finding a target to chill before leaving once again. Irvine couldn't help but become the sole victim as Squall ahd finally settled down in those warm sheets of his bed.

Irvine wanted something to happen. He couldn't sleep, so he'd might as well do something else. Then, he realized what he had been reputation as a perverted womanizer could not be ruined by this...if it turns out to be, one night stand. Irvine fought his urges and kept his pride up, and finally fell asleep, snoring on the floor like a bear.

_________________

Rinoa sat up in an upright position, realizing that she had fallen asleep on the floor. Her neck ached and she began to massage it.

"What a night."

She could clearly remember the vivid images of the night before. She'd like to see Cloud drunk again, and with Zack? What a dynamic duo. Aeris refrained from drinking, caliming that she didn't want to ruin her new body with such toxins, they tried to give her some, but she refused and in the end succumbed to peer pressure. Aeris was lying on the bar counter, a hand still holding a shot. Rinoa noticed that Tifa was up as usual, her body seemingly able to withstand loads of alcohol and still remain sober. What bugged her was the presence of the two men. Where had they gone?

Rinoa smoothened out her hair before attempting to speak up, though she coughed once or twice before she could speak clearly.

"Where did those two boys go?"

Aeris grumbled in her sleep, and then rubbed the sleepiness off her face before getting off the counter and realizing she had more alcohol in her hands. Tifa noticing this grabbed the glass and dumped it. She then returned to Rinoa and spoke.

"I don't know. They couldn't have gone far. I'll bet they're upstairs doing something."

Aeris, finally awake, spat out her thoughts.

"I wonder what they're doing up there."

She giggled, Tifa covered her face with a towel to hide her facial expression and Rinoa stared at the two blankly.

"Aeris! I'm never going to let you drink again."

The bartender put her hands at he hip scolded the giggling girl. Just then, the phone rang... but then the call ended early. Tifa picked up the phone, but no sound could be heard. She held the lifeless block of plastic in her hands before putting it away. She went to turn on the light, and realized that it wasn't working either.

_Must be an electricity issue. I'll just walk over there sometime today and get it straightened out._

As she walked back to check up on the two women with seemingly hangovers, she interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah and I bet Cloud topped and Zack- Oh Tifa!" The once innocent girl had been transformed into a perverted yaoi-loving fangirl at the simple cost of an alcoholic beverage. Tifa detested this Aeris, but she's dealt with worst.

Rinoa then came up with an idea and pulled chairs out for the other women to sit on.

"How about we re-cap what happened last night."

Then, all of them began to laughing, remembering one certain incident, however, not know the results.

_Cloud arrived home, Zack following behind, then Rinoa and then Aeris last. The bar was quiet. Cloud crept up stairs leaving his friends downstairs. He woke up Tifa, nudging her a bit. She got up and lazily hugged Cloud before plopping down again. He picked her up, waking her completely and she began to protest by hitting his back. He let her down downstairs and then she ended her fuss once she saw these people._

_Tifa stood in disbelief, as if she was in a dream._

_"Aeris....?"_

_The ex-solder pointed at himself with a thumb._

_"And me too."_

_"Zack!" The bartendeer rubbed her eyes again, clearing her vision and decided to have physical proof of their existence. She brought them both into an embrace. She relished in the moment, obviously this meaning that Cloud coud live his life easier._

_"So how did you guys-"_

_They both pointed at Rinoa._

_"Hi, my name is Rinoa Heartily. It's nice to meet you."_

_She waved politely at the girl," My name is Tifa you for doing this. But...how did she-"_

_"It's a long explanation. We're not sure how, but it worked." Cloud spoke up from behind, Tifa almost brought to tears to hear him speak this often. She then came up with a deciison._

_"Let's celebrate."  
They all aggreed_

_"That's what we came for."_

_Tifa poured them each a full glass. Aeris sat quietly on the stool, passing her glass. The toxin had already began to surge through the blond's veins, and Zack took notice of Cloud's lack of alcohol tolerance and then his mind began to drift towards the direction of certain things they could do. Cloud and Zack sat right next to each other, far away from the other two who had removed themselves from the proximity after being compeletely ignored by the two friends._

_"Hmph, we can have fun on our own. Right Aeris?"_

_Aeris aggreed firmly, trying to instill jealousy among the two boys. It didn't work._

_The two women sat in silence, occasionally talking. Rinoa noticed that Aeris wasn't drinking and offered her some of hers._

_"Oh, no, no. I can't take any yet. I've only been alive for a day or so... it'd be too early." The worried brunette declined, her eyes gazing at the two men have a blast._

_They each had the opposite arms wrapped around the other's neck. It appeared they would be singing, and then laughing at their foolishness. Tifa smiled from behind the counter and then looked at the women, who had the complete opposite effect. She decided to go liven up their table._

_"So, what's going on girls?"_

_"Nothing much."_

_"Yeah."She spoke as though depressed._

_Tifa thought to herself."There must be a way...maybe...." Tifa picked up a glass of liquor and brought it to Aeris's lips whom involunatrily took it in. Aeris appeared to be dazed before finally, the alocohol kicked in and the table began to grow lively. They eached talked about their man problems._

_"Our problems always start out with men! I mean come on. MENstruating, MENopause..."_

_The subject then returned back to the sorceress and her mysterious lover._

_"So...Rinoa," The close combat bartended spoke, trying to pry for information," What's he like?"_

_Rinoa asked her innocently," Like?"_

_"You know...in the sack."_

_She blushed at the thought. She and Squall had never..._

_The two girls giggled at the madly blushing sorceress._

_Cloud could feel his mind slipping and he began to just speak whatever came to mind._

_"Zack...it's been a while since we could be together again."_

_"Yeah." He held up a shot and announce," To us!"_

_"To us!" He was going to drink it when Cloud grabbed his arm and tilted it his way, consuming it in his mouth. HAWT._

_Zack pulled his arm back reflexively and Cloud came with the arm, causing their heads to make contact. He opened his eyes to find a blond falling and he held him up. His muscles began to grow weak as well... so he silently carried Cloud upstairs to his room. The loud laughter of the three women floated upstairs as Zack prepared them both for bed. He had no intentions of..._

_Zack tugged Cloud's shirt off, leaving Cloud dressed in his boxers. He then laid Cloud down in his bed and lazily covered the sheets. Zack then proceeded to remove his clothing anf slept on the floor, using a spare blanket as a makeshift bed. He saw Cloud's arm dangle in front of his...he had the sudden urge, to compulsively suck on those fingers, but he caught himself. Cloud was awake, realizing that he had just been undressed... wondering why nothing had been happening so far. _

_He got up, realizing that he had stepped on his best friend's leg and tripped, falling face forward on his stunned friend. He landed on Zack, their hormones completely raging at the amount of contact. What happened next, the other wouldn't wish to speak of...at least for a while._

_Zack ran a hand down Cloud's spine, hinting at him. Cloud understood immediately, but was distracted by the sensation of the man feeling him up. They soon switched position. Zack was now on top of Cloud, his leg in between the two spread out legs. His arms held him up in a crawling position, and the hair that dangled down tickled Cloud's nape, lightly. Cloud reached an arm up, and gripped his neck, pulling the head closer to his and then the kissed, passionately._

_"Somehow.... I felt like we're making up for loss time," Cloud began to speak._

_"A lot of loss time."_

_Zack grinned under the moonlight, and noticed that Cloud's eyes radiated under the pale light, that it always surprised him to see those same orbs even after a blink. Zack pulled away from the kiss, running a playful finger from Cloud's collar bone around every single muscle line of the blond. He then replaced that finger with his tongue, going through the course twice like a race car making a second lap. The soft moans that Cloud couldn't hold down only increased the amount of heat pooling in his own stomach. His hair also brushed up lightly against the battle-hardened, lightly tanned skin of the blond. Zack could feel Cloud's arousal pressing against his leg. The fabric of Cloud's boxers could not contain it. Zack could feel himself growing hard, both men knew, that they could no longer hinder any friction in the much needed area. He began to grind their hips, the wonderful pleasure did not last long before Cloud playfully tugged on Zack's wiast band. The two men hadn't spoke throughout this act, afraid of making it public to the females._

_Zack wanted to make this moment last longer, though both men only sought for release. He nibbled on Cloud's right nipple as Cloud used his left arm to pet Zack's back as Zack had done for him. Cloud then put a hand on Zack's hair, softly in an attempt to not mess up his perfect spikes. He then pushed the older swordsman lower and lower until his head hovering right over his groin. Zack peeled off the encumbering article of clothing and released Cloud's aching arousal. He was in need of contact, badly. Zack took the tip of Cloud's cock in his mouth and began sucking. It'd been a while since he'd seen it...and he was please to say it had grown considerably...or too much. He then wrapped his hand around the base of Cloud's cock and began pumping. The other man buckled his hips, letting the other, more experienced take control. At points, Zack would stop and run his tongue up and down the hardened cock, passing by the veins gently. He then continued to pump Cloud, faster faster. Both men wanted Cloud to come. Cloud could feel that he was close and finally let himself go, letting his hot speed spill into Zack's mouth. Zack drank it fully, both men intending on not making a mess in Cloud and Tifa's shared room. Zack's pumps began to slow down as he drank the last bit of Cloud. He noticed that Cloud face was flushed. He lifted up a muscled arm and rested it on his forehead, covering his eyes from the moonlight. Even in post ecstasy, he looked at Zack with lustfull eyes. Zack could no longer deny the attention of his own member. He decided... to get a little kinky. He held out his fingers for Cloud who sucked on them, salivating them in a moment. Zack purred as Cloud sucked on his index finger and wished that that wasn't his finger. Cloud began to slow down and Zack pulled them out, lifting up Cloud's lower half to expose his ass. Zack pressed his figners through the tight entrance, Cloud biting his lip in pain. It had been years since they did this, ever since that car ride on that certain mission._

_Zack began to scissor, applying more fingers in the tight area. When he finally decided that it was large enough, he ripped off his own undergarment and placed the head of his dripping member against Cloud's entrance. He bent forward and whispered," Are you ready?"_

_Cloud nodded, closing his eyes as he was soon overcome with pain and pleasure. He arched his back up in a semi-crunch position and then fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. Zack hushed him. He began to move, slowly in and out, getting Cloud used to the rhythm. Zack didn't enter all the way, for he had no idea if Cloud could handle it yet, so he continued at this pace. He saw Cloud's member growing harder and harder. Zack gripped the base of the slightly hardened cock once again and began pumping until it was hard. Zack moved faster and faster, pumping Cloud's cock in time. Cloud raised his arms above his head, and rested them on the floor, to allow him to breathe easier. Zack increased in speed until he was going in and out at a rapid pace. Cloud could feel his release coming once again and did not hold it back. He shot out, ribbons of seed spilt on Cloud chest and Zack's face. Zack could no longer hold his back, but pulled out, not wanting to cause a mess that was already bound to happen. Instead, Cloud decided to finish him off. He took Zack in fully, deep throating him and relaxing his gag reflaxes. He bobbed his head, keeping Zack's head in his throat. He began to speak, sending vibrations through his throat that only furtheres brought the dark-haired man to the edge. Finally, Cloud tightened the walls that he had around Zack's member and bobbed once more, and Zack came. Cloud drank it all, to the last drop. He finally pulled away and rested on the floor again. Zack had one last duty, and licked off the mess that Cloud had made on his his chest. Cloud then licked off the spot that he had gotten on Zack's face. Zach pulled down the nearest blanket and wrapped both of their waists down, leaving their sweating bodies to cool off as the two slept, Cloud and Zack both fell asleep in the other's embrace._

________________________

"Aeris..." The disgusted ebony-haired bartender began.

"So you're saying that Cloud and Zack had sex?" A little part of her died inside as she thought of Cloud betraying her for a man.

"Well...it's a possibility." Aeris began to speak... her voce began to die as the air around Tifa became more menacing.

Tifa was about to explode before Rinoa had a suggestion.

"I think I'm going to attempt the Time Compression now."

"Oh, oh! Okay. Let me go get the boys."

Aeris's suggestion was shrugged off when Tifa said she would get them instead. She found the two mean laying on the floor, waist covered. She noticed they were shirtless and soon her fears rose. She looked around, inspecting for any messes silently. None.

"_They couldn't have had sex...otherwise there's be proof. Right? None on the sheets, bed floor. Or it might mean that...they both... no...Cloud wouldn't do that."_

She shrugged this off, giving them the benefit of the doubt. They were sleeping back to back anyways and they had their undergarments on. She sighed and then woke them up. Cloud supported hmiself with his arm until he was in a sitting position, realizing that his ass hurted really bad. Cloud remained stoic and natural however, until Tifa left.

"Fuck...Zack."

Zack wasn't used to hearing Cloud swear.

"I'm..sorry."

Cloud looked at Zack's face, shame written all over it. Cloud felt bad now.

"It's allright. I liked it."

Cloud took the surprised man's lips into his own for a quick kiss before getting up and puttting on clothing, tossing Zack his pair. Zack grinned and dressed cheerfully.

What a night.

_____________________

Zell woke up. He didn't remember bringing a teddy bear with him... not that he owned any. He noticed that he had been sleeping soundly on someone's lap. He then realized, it was Seifer Almasy. He got up with a startle.

"Seifer!"

The surprised blond noticed the older blond waking up, behind his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck self.

"Hm?"  
"What are you doing here?" Zell spoke incredulously, remembering that he had left Seifer's room after that incident.

"I...decided to go outside and sleep. You hard ass chicken wuss. I could be as tough as you... I don't know why I ended up here..." Then he remebered.

_Seifer noticed the sleeping blond resting against the wall. He brought his blanket and sat down against the same wall, but with distance. He covered himself and then stole a peek at the other blond. Zell didn't move at all, but his body was shivering. Seifer grumbled and inched closer, assuring himself that he was just doing the kid a favor, not that he cared about Zell... He finally was right next to Zell, their muscled arms pressed and the contact of his rough cold skin, sent shivers down Seifer's spine. He then realized that he had no choice. He wrapped the blanket around the two. Zell unconsciously came unattatched to the wall and fell asleep on Seifer's lap. Seifer, not wanting to cause this to lead into anything deeper, maintianed his manlihood, successfully not getting a hard-on. He then fell asleep, to the breathing of the blond on his groin._

"Yeah.... about that."Seifer spoke, rubbing the back of his neck that now hurted.

"Seifer, did you come all the way here just to ...Wait a second. What did you do to me while I was asleep?"

Seifer spoke defensively," I'm flattered that you'd think I'd fuck you out here, but unfortunately, I didn't, chickie."

Zell took that in as the nicest thing Seifer has ever said to him. He then intentionally, quickly, kissed Seifer, who returned the kiss momentarily before backing off. Zell could grow to like this Seifer better.

_______________

This was my tribute to ZackxCloud before next chappy....things will start happening with Rinoa and the time compression. Let's just say... it worked out...sorta.

I have a Cloud for zack and a cloud for leon. Cadet cloud and KH cloud... so I can live with him being with two people... if its these two ONLY... Read and review!!! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ _ _ _ =A minor page break just to show that the next event takes place in that dimension/world but somewhere else in that world.

The day lingered on and the heat from the sun set the earth ablaze. Cloud wiped away the sweat pooling underneath his golden locks with his leather glove as the group of friends stood outside and waited patiently for Rinoa. Zack tugged at his collar to allow heat to escape. They wished that they hadn't worn these black clothes: it stuck onto them like an extra layer or skin. All four waited silently, their moods beginning to turn into tempers as they held back their complaints of the heat. Cloud took off his gloves, realizing how miserably hot it really is, and flexed his hands again, his sweaty palms cooling off momentarily before being seared by the sun. It was just so hot. Finally, Rinoa came out. From inside, it had been muggy and hot inside as well, since the air conditioner no longer worked. Her pale skin turned red as the sun beat down. Cloud felt the need to rip off his clothing for the heat was unbearable, and Zack could notice by his slight fidgeting. Aeris's cheeks were flushed and she shaded her eyes with her hand so she could see the sorceress walking towards them.

Then, Aeris had a wonderful idea.

"Why don't we go swimming?"

They looked at her in confusion," Now?"

"But Rinoa is supposed to be leaving."

Aeris answered them cooly, trying to persuade them with her logic.

"Well... wouldn't it help her if it wasn't so hot? And.. When we came here, we landed in this huge lake and all... I'm not sure but it might help if we were there."

Aeris knew that she was just making up these facts, but the grouped suddenly began to see her way of thinking. That or they just wanted to swim. Rinoa then spoke, eager to swim,"Yeah...that'd...work," She couldn't focus on anything and needed to cool off. Aeris pointed over the cliff.

"It's up there."

A girl poked up from behind Rinoa.

"Aaaaall the way up there?!"

The whining girl then took off her scarf and began to imitate a person fanning themselves.

"That's so far away..."

They turned around to find a normal Yuffie and she waved at them.

"How about we just climb up the place?" She placed her foot on a rock.

"It looks climbable."

Cloud hissed at the girl, his patience running thin."That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Let's waste our time trying to climb up, work hard and possibly fall and die."

Zack murmurred to himself," At least we wouldn't have to be out here..."

Tifa finally stepped in.

"What Cloud means is that we should find a different way."

Aeris tried to jump in but she was interrupted by the arguing.

Yuffie stomped her foot on the floor.

"Cloud you jackass. I show up to help you guys and this is what I get? If I didn't show up you'd be a group full of mindless zombies."

Cloud walked closer to Yuffie, confronting the girl. He clenched his fist and she cracked her knuckles. Their faces were incredibly close, Cloud wearing a snarl and Yuffie clenched her teeth. Zack noticed that Aeris had something to say.

"Would you two just kiss and make up? I think someone has something to say."

Tifa then skeptically spoke," What? Like you and Cloud last night?"

She still couldn't get the the thoughts of Cloud and Zack having an affair out of her head. Zack blushed a bit in response.

"Ah hah! I knew it! At first I didn't think it'd be but....I knew it." Tifa was on the verge of insanity. She remembered Cloud and Aeris getting comfortable with each other, but she shrugged it off since it was Cloud thinking he was Zack, but, this situation was different since, this time, it IS Zack. Rinoa had remained silent, horrified by the group whom were silent a few minutes ago, and now transformed into evil beasts with the intention of ripping each other's head off. Rinoa let out a heavy sight, the heat not helping her situation.

Aeris finally spoke," Or...we can just walk up there. That's how Rinoa and I came down."

The group then settled down, realizing how foolish it was and aggreed to let Aeris lead.

Rinoa followed them quietly, remembering of the time she had used this to allow them to defeat Ultimecia. They walked up the hill, the gravity pushing against them acused Yuffie to grow tired and so she sluggishly walked up, and then jumping on Cloud's shoulder. He grunted at the extra weight, keeping himself contained and bore with the diminutive ninja cheering on his shoulder and slapping his back to make him go faster. Rinoa smiled, she was glad that they had finally settled down.

Aeris asked Rinoa curiously," So what's that thing like?"

"Thing?"

"Time... something." Aeris couldn't think of the full name but she had the general idea.

"Well...basically. I reshape the universe."

Aeris was surprised," That's a pretty powerful spell, hu?. When you do cast it, how would you reshape it?"

"I'm planning on putting everything back to normal." Rinoa spoke with her intentions pure.

Cloud suddenly had an idea, although it was un-Cloud-like.

"Remove Sephiroth."

They all laughed jokingly, but Cloud was serious though he didn't look so serious with a small girl yelling 'Giddy up Horsey!' on his back. He frowned and then continued to walk, shutting his mouth.

They finally reached the spot and Yuffie jumped in. She was already in the water as her clothes gently floated to the earth. Everyone then followed her lead, undressed and got in.

________________________

Squall woke up, realizing that he was no longer under the warm sheets in the cowboy's room. He looked around, and the first thing that came to mind was the fact that he wasn't inside a building. Droplets of rain descended from the sky and he got up to explore this area. The light drizzle landed on his leathery coat and caught on the white fur. It pooled up at the end of each strand and connected the small bits of fur into a larger strand before the droplets trickled down the black leather, leaving a track. Squall then realized he wasn't even in Balamb Garden any longer. He knew that the facilities seemed familiar, but he then saw the sign reading "Galbadia Garden."

"_When did I get here..."_

Squall wondered how someone had managed to move him, while he was sleeping and carry him all the way here. There wasn't a likely suspect nor a rational reason.

_ _ _ _

The cowboy woke up to find that his sheets had ruffled as if someone was sleeping there. he slowly got up, in hope of being able to watch the lion sleep calmly. He was disappointed to find Squall not there.

_ _ _ _

Yuffie squealed as a wave of water collided with her small body. The force sent her moving back with the wave. Cloud could feel his skin burning. He refused to participate in these childish acts. He didn't know why, but he just suddenly felt a hatred towards the laughing and found it more annoying that they kept on beckoning him over. He folded his arms and crossed his legs, pouting as he waited for his friends to finish.

"Cloud! Come join us!"

Zack called him over. He had been messing around with Yuffie before he saw the grumbling blond sitting in the sun in his black clothing.

Cloud responded with a grunt and hardened his expression. Yuffie had disappeared for a moment underneath the water and reappeared at the top holding a large shell.

"Hey guys, Look what I found!" She held the large shell over her head, and the water spilt on her and she grumbled in reaction before letting it drop. They laughed at her, and suddenly, Zack had a wonderful idea. He grabbed the shell and scooped up plenty of water. He came on land and snuck up behind the blond and dumped it on water wouldn't have been considered chilling, but it was at enough of a temperature to imitate ice-cold water on the sizzling skin of the blond. Cloud shrieked, his voice filled with panic, alarm and ...pleasure? He glared daggers at the amused spectators and finally... livened up. He ripped off his clothing and jumped in, relentlessly sending waves of water at the terrified people. He sent his fist through the water again and it imitated a tiny explosion.

The rest of the time they spent in the water continued this way, until it was late in the day and the sun was beginning to set. Cloud floated on his back and let his body drift. He noticed the sky being drained of its azure tone, only to be replaced by a dimly radiant rosey-orangish color. The clouds began to fade and Zack floated by him, their bodies colliding. He whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Wish we could stay like this forever."

Cloud closed his eyes, his way of saying 'I agree.'

Just then, the group of friends was already on land, dressing when Aeris yelled out at the two boys. Zack grabbed onto Cloud's arm and began to swam, grinning as the blond fumbled to get into an upright position. Finally, they reached land and Zack wrapped his right arm around Cloud's neck. He allowed himself to be pulled at first by the force, but then he maintained his posture and began walking in time of the footsteps of his best friend.

They finished dressing and then the gang realized that Rinoa had gone missing.

_ _ _ _

"Excuse me..." The sorceress asked politely as she wondered why the silver haired man had taken her to the edge of the cliff.

"Do you believe, in love at first sight?" His eyes gleamed with a silvery touch as the background of the sunset made Rinoa feel like she was going to melt in his presence. She knew that the line was cheesy, but to her, it felt like he had just turned it into fondue. Rinoa remained speechless at the image before her. Usually it was her role to be the bold one. This was a change.

Sephiroth took more footsteps, inching closer and closer to the sorceress. He tilted her chin and then kissed her. His unexpected victim allowed him to take control of the situation. After the few seconds of complete fantasy had passed, he disappeared and Rinoa was left on that hill, her head still tilted towards the sky.

_ _ _ _

The group had been searching for her for a few minutes now. Cloud then noticed the presence of Sephiroth, but the feeling died away in an instant. He looked in the direction it had been to find Rinoa sitting on the cliff, hugging her leg. He shouted out and the rest of the group found her.

"Rinoa!"

They all rushed up until they were directly below her. She waved at them.

"It's all right! I'll be fine. I think it's time that I start the spell."

They were relieved and filled with anticipation as she began to go into the usual trance. Her blouse had been stirred up by the rushing of the air and then in a moment, Rinoa Heartily had disappeared completely without a trace.

"I wonder where she went.."

_ _ _ _

Rinoa appeared in the dark room, the claimed center of the universe. She then began casting several incantations to fix the universe the way she had planned. The certain areas began to morph...

_ _ _ _

Squall took another step and then looked at the sky.

"_That star....is falling?"_

He then noticed a black void appear from where that star should have been. Unending numbers of small black creatures poured out, consuming everything in their way. Several largers ones appeared, crushing everything in their paths.

_ _ _ _

"Rinoa...allow the heartless to take over..." She had been following the instructions of a mesmerizing voice in her head. Her thoughts and memories flashed in her head. Squall, Quistis, Irvine,Zell,Seifer,Edea,Cid,Balamb Garden, Ultimecia. She shook her head once, her will forcing her to pull Squall away.

_ _ _ _

Squall took out his gunblade, hacking away at the weak little creatures, just then he disappeared as if he had never existed. All traces of him were wiped.

Rinoa fought the urge to control this. She pulled Selphie and Seifer, her two friends whom she could remember clearly and pulled her off onto another world.

Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Zack could see their bodies slowly fading.

"Wh-What's happening?!"

Tifa reached out for her friends," Guys! Don't go!"

They panicked. Yuffie tried to move but she couldn't; her legs had been trapped in the dark void below them.

"We're gonna die!"

Zack remained calm among the panicking.

"Stay calm! This must be part of that Time Compression. I'm sure Rinoa has plans for us. Let's just hope it all works out.

They suddenly took in the rational and calmed themselves, saying their goodbyes.

Tifa spoke.

"Aeris... I'm sorry for ever feeling jealous about you and Cloud... and Zack. I'm sorry for thinking that you and Cloud had an affair.."

Aeris spoke up, feeling the sentimentality of the situation.

"I'm sorry... if I knew that Cloud had such feelings for you... I wouldn't have ever take him away from you."

Yuffie interrupted," I know I may be annoying sometimes, but it's how I show I care for you guys!"

"We know Yuffie."

The ninja backed down and began crying, doubting that this won't be the last time they see each other.

"Hey, where's Cloud?"

They looked around to find the blond gone.

Zack then made one final confession.

"Tifa...don't be sorry...I love him." his voice growing soft as he reinforced his last three words.

With those final words said, the world went black as a swarm of ant-like shadows appeared and consumed the world as the sunset died, and nightfall took place.

End? NOT!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Squall's senses took back in effect, his guard immediate put up.

He opened his eys to the sound of seagulls squawking. He searched the ocean for signs of life but could not find anything, except seagulls in the air and...a blob in the distance? He swam rapidly, hoping that it was someone, or something alive in this desolate place.

Squall finally reached the blob, to find that it was a male. He studied the figure, unonscious, mouth opened, chest heaving slowly,and blond spiky hair that seemed to remain gravity defiant in spite of it's drenched state. Squall wrapped his arm around his waist and swam to mainland, his thoughts flowing as he focused on his task. He finally reached shore and sat on the silky white sand. He thought about the creatures and his home, how they just poured non-stop, destroying everything in his path. He couldn't hear it clearly, but he could remember hearing the shrieks and cries followed by the dying of the voice and the sound of bodies being ripped. He couldn't recall everything, but he had it imprinted in his head.

_Leon began to disappear. Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis fended off the creatures. They saw him fading and shouted for his name as a heartless attacked him, but went through his body. _

That was all he could remember.

_He thought to himself silently," How could I let them down...? What kind of leader am I? I don't have the right... I vowed to protect them.. and in the end I was the one being protected. Why did I fade...was I too weak? Was I unable to resist and in the end succumb...-"_

His train of thoughts was being disturbed by the shuffling blond. A few moments later, water leaked out of Cloud's mouth as he entered a coughing fit. He got into a sitting position before slowly balancing himself out. He felt incredibly dizzy, like someone had just spun him around on a computer chair for hours. He then noticed his savior.

He kept his greeting passively aggressive.

"Who are you?"

Squall then shifted his attention from the horizon to the conscious blond. He gave him a blank stare before saying something.

"Sq....-" Leon thought to himself again.

_No, Squall was a man worthy of honor. A man who could protect those close to him...A man..._

"Leon." _Maybe I could be known as part of my last name..._

Leon studied the blond. His spiky hair slightly less drenched, and the sand began to hug onto his...baggy clothing.

"My name is Cloud."

The blond got up and then walked away, feeling accomplished. He found that it suited the situation well, his savior learned his name. Leon remained seated, not caring whether the stranger left or not. Cloud then realized what he was wearing. It was his cadet uniform when he was still a cadet in Soldier. He tugged at the cumbersome face guard resting on his neck, the heat pooling up on his chest and back. The sun beat down relentlessly on the heavily clothed blond. Leon noticed the blond fidgeting, his back had been colored a deeper shade, obviously from the sweat. He got up and decided to follow the blond. He didn't know why he felt attatched to Cloud, it was just an intuition of his own. He felt a sense of trust in the man, although he doubt that the man could trust a worthless Seed as himself; Leon kept his hopes high in spite of the self-loathing he had begun to take upon himself.

_ _ _ _

The ninja girl found that she was underneath the water and swam to the top, spitting out the water that she had swallowed in a fountain-like manner before coughing.

"Waaaah. Where am I?"

Yuffie couldn't remember clearly; the water had gotten in her ears. She began swimming hastily to the shore before finding that Aeris and Tifa sat on the beach, close to one another and talking about what had just happened. Yuffie waved at them and they greeted her with a tight hug. She then got out and hit the sides of her head a few times so the water lodged inside her brain came out.

"So...where are we?"

"I'm not sure... I can't seem to find Rinoa after this..."

"I cannot find Zack as well."

Tifa remembered what Zack had said...the confession of love he had made for Cloud, though Cloud was not there to witness it.

"......"

"Tifa? You seem caught up in something."

Tifa shook her head and got up.

"Well, sitting around her waiting for someone to save us won't get us anywhere! Let's search this island!"

_ _ _ _

Cloud and Leon walked inwards towards more land, finding a small path in the forest that lead to an abandoned town. The town looked as if it had been ravaged, pillaged and then left in a hurry. Some things were still in tact. Like alit up neon sign or a car. They searched the town, discovering that it had the basics of technology, but not a whole lot.

"We could...Live here."

Leon spoke uncertainly.

Cloud agreed surpisingly, slightly enjoying the silent company of the other man.

"We could... while we figure out a way off this...place."

He had no word to describe where they were, whether it was an island, place, town, city, planet, or even universe.

He picked up an old rusty cog and examined for a moment before dropping it and dusting off his brown leather gloves.

The two men continued to wander, finding a house that had remained unharmed by whatever took place here. They opened the door and a startled, old wizard surprisingly dropped his potion and it exploded. He coughed once before waving at his visitors as if he were expecting them.

"Welcome!"

They looked at him doubtfully.

"Well don't just stand there, Leon, Cloud. Come in!"

Okay, this was weird. He also knew their names.

"I've heard from Rinoa recently that you two would be coming and so I had already prepared this house for you two."

They remained silent.

"Ah, just as she described, silent but grateful. Well, these old bones don't have to work at all. That's the beauty of magic."

They watched as several brooms and dust pans swept the floor, while towels danced in circular motions around the glass-ware and counter tops.

"I was told to help the two of you start a Restoration Commitee, dedicated to help repair this old run-down town of Hollow Bastion."

At first the idea was very unappealing, but where else would they go. Leon had trust in this man; he after all were in good terms with Rinoa. A thought then came to mind.

"Where is Rinoa."

Merlin shook his head.

"Unfortunately...I haven't heard from her since. She stopped by one day and handed me a letter to give you. She explained the situation and I knew right away what to do. So, here you are. Your rooms are upstairs so I hope you make yourselves at home."

They obliged, Leon taking the letter and opening it, anxiously waiting to read it.

It read:

_Dear Squall,_

_I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I just had to pursue my dreams, literally. There I met with Cloud and his friends. They were very nice to me and I hope for you to be as well to them. I love you Squall, so, so much.I still remember the day you graduated to Seed status. Don't let brooding take over your personality. I know it's hard for you to not let it, but fight it, Squall. You're a fighter and we all know that. Also, I hope you learn to lighten up a bit and start being more friendly, if not for your own satisfaction then for mine. I know, this will probably be the only thing you'll have left of me, besides your memories. If you ever lose sight of me, read this. Tell Cloud I said Hi. Wish me luck!_

_Forever yours, Rinoa._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leon clenched the note in his hand. He worried sickingly about her and reread the note several times in attempts to find a hidden meaning. He opened the door to find a few brooms and towels acting on their own. Upon his arrival, they exited and proceeded to the other rooms. In this house, there were only three bedrooms, a staircase, a kitchen, and a living room. It was simple, but enough to live a normal life-style. The burnette sat on his bed, realizing that he had no posessions of his own besides what he was wearing. His eye caught onto a silvery object that rested against the wall. Relieved to find his gunblade, it held it up high and examined it, giving it a few practice swings to get the feel of it. Leon's mind then wandered onto the subject of the blond man he had recently saved from drowning.

He placed a hesitant hand around the cool metallic doorknob and twisted it. It wasn't like himself to go up to someone and offer them company.

Cloud was lying on the bed still wearing his cadet uniform in sptie of the heat. He noticed the man in the doorway watching him and remained silent throughout the encounter. He didn't feel awkward being watched by said man, though he'd prefer the other would sit down. Cloud rested a clothed arm on his head, covering his left eye and leaving enough space for his right eye to see. Cloud noticed that Leon sat on a chair and produced a note which would undoublty be the topic of their short conversation.

"So, you know Rinoa?" Leon's deep but smooth voice shot across the room with ease and was like music to his ears. Cloud gave him monosyllabic answers due to the heat wearing him out. Leon noticed signs of weariness from the blond and the way he was dressed.

"It'd be much easier on you if you removed some of that clothing." Leon spoke to the other man like he would to any of his other Seed members. He had this mysterious attraction to the blond and his silence. Leon had never spoken this much to someone before, but something about the blond made him feel like everything was all right.

The situation was at another end for Cloud. He didn't mind the company of the other man, but he'd prefer to be alone. He wished that Leon could either stop speaking or leave. The idea didn't seem too harsh for Cloud's standards and so he spoke up.

"I don't feel too well. If it's all right- Could you leave or shut up?" Cloud decided his choice of words were appropriate enough and closed his eyes.

Leon resented the feeling of being unwanted company and walked back to his own room, shrugging off the blond and his sad attempt of conversing. He'd try, for Rinoa's sake.

_ _ _ _ _

Cloud scratched his head once, getting up to see if there was a shower in the house. He got up feeling light-headed from the blood draining from his over-heated cheeks. He held a supportive hand against the wall and stood in a moment of vulnerability before setting off to his task. He found the old wizard down stairs behind a table consisting of random potions and elixirs.

"Is there a shower in this house?"

Cloud rather said it than asked it. Merlin looked up and pointed to a door that Cloud was sure had not been there a moment ago, but could care nonetheless. He walked into the bathroom and found a stack of neatly folded white towels underneath the sink and entered the shower. He turned the knob to cold not caring whether or not his body was ready for the sudden surge of cold water. He flexed his muscles a few times to help himself endure the moment of sheer bliss. It was if the bathroom offered him a refreshing sanctuary from the warm, tropical weather outside. He proceeded to wash himself of the grime that had built up on his skin. He placed his hand on his shoulder, realizing that they were sunburnt. He removed it with a soft sigh and noticed the white print that he had left on the patch of redenned skin. He turned off the knob after washing himself thoroughly and dried himself with the towel. He stared in the mirror reflecting a perfectly clean and wet version of himself. He didn't stare too long before walking out the door with the towel wrapped around his waist.

_ _ _ _ _

Leon heard the monotonous humming of the shower stop indicating that the person, undoubtedly Cloud, had finished his shower. He sought the opportunity to take one as well. The two of them would need to rejuvinate themselves before they were set on their life-long endeavor to 'restore' this rundown town.

_ _ _ _ _

"Tifa...," Yuffie whined as her legs grew feeble and she plopped down on the soft sand," I'm too tired to walk anymore... besides, it's way too hot."

Aeris sat next to Yuffie as her legs gave off as well. She wiped away her sweat and stared silently at the hot-headed street-fighter. Tifa rested her hands on her hips as she glared at the hopeless girls.

"I guess we can take a short break, but after that, we have to find a plce to stay or else we'll be forced to sleep out here and the bugs and the..." She trailed off when she saw a large black ant-like thing fall flat to the ground and then shot away.

"Tifa? Yoo-hoo," Yuffie waved her hands in front of Tifa's stunned expression. The two girls were up and waiting for her to finish instructions. Her head shook in disbelief and she continued. Their goal was to find a place to sleep by the end of the day.

_ _ _ _

Aeris noticed a decently large path that lead to a broken off pathway. To the left seemed to lead uphill and to some waterfalls, and to the right lead to a lake. They decided to follow the path leading to the waterfall with caution. They walked steadily on the wooden, plank bridge that seemed to creak every now and then. The rest of the path was on solid ground which set the girl's fears at ease. Yuffie sprinted ahead, feeling the vibe of the island-like-vacation pumping through her. She noticed a girl with shoulder-length hair wearing a blue dress, black sports bra, thin white blouse, and carrying a staff staring off into the distance, whistling at nothing but air. Yuffie screamed at the girl, grabbing her attention.

"Oh!" The girl almost lost her balance but maintained it and walked up to them.

"You guys must be tourists." Her voice softened at the mentioning of tourist. She gave them a curtsy before allowing them to speak.

"Not exactly," spoke the ninja girl," You see. We don't know where we are."

The girl looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"Why, you're in Besaid."

"Buh-what?"

Aeris repeated for the deaf ninja.

"Besaid."

The girl brushed her dress a few times before offering them a smile.

"Welcome to Besaid. I'm Yuna, the summoner."

_ _ _ _ _

They finished telling her their story. She sat on the rock, understanding completely.

"So, you three must've been another...victim of Sin's toxin." Her eyes grew dreamily as she remembered a similar story being told to her not too long ago. What sparked her curiosity was why these three had not disappeared.

She then realized how unkempt they look.

"I'm sorry. Let's go back to the village. There are fiends lurking around and I wouldn't want them to attack us."

Yuffie and Tifa considered it a challenge.

"I'm sure it isn't a problem. Where we come from, we're considered to be tough cookies."

Aeris sighed and followed the summoner as the two girls played bodyguard.

_____________________

Time seemed to be passing awfully before the two men joined to start the renovating of this city. Merlin explained their whereabouts and the usual local information which they would keep in mind, but now, it would be time to explore.

The sheer presence of the blond left Leon weak in the knees. He though about smacking his knees a few times for buckling but he restrained to a stretch instead. Cloud looked at him slightly amused. He'd assume that the other man wouldn't be as active as he was now. The moment Leon noticed he was being watched, allthough be it discreet, he resumed position and followed the other man. They passed by brumbled dust, rusty metallic building structures, old store signs, and a still visible road. There would be much to do, and nothing else to do.

They sat down leisurely on a fallen part of a building's frame.

Leon still had the necessity to hide his past, but it only caught up with him. His leadership skills allowed him to sort out what would be done first, how, and who would be responsible.

"Cloud, we'll have to work together to get at least the basics of these buildings built, but after that, it'll be doable for the two of us to work separately on different buildings." He added the last bit as a sign of respect for the blond's privacy and the much needed time for insropection and thoughts. Cloud patted his knees and got up.

"What's first?"

"We could cut down some of the surrounding forest for wood, and maybe some of these frames are still usable."

Cloud thought to himself- what a mess he had gotten into. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten stuck with a job like this with a man like him. He followed Leon reluctantly, cutting down the trees with his heavy sword, following Leon's example. They cleared into an empty path where a giant bird-like creature sat crying by the water's edge. It perked it's head up and noticed Squ-Leon in an instant and chirped excitedly before tackling him. Cloud was ready to slice the chocobo, but he couldn't bring himself to. He always had a soft spot for those creatures. Leon, however, was freaked out after a recent attacked by an oversixed chicken with a tattoo on its left cheek, that resembled similarly of...Zell. The bird licked him with its tongue as Cloud grabbed onto its neck and lifted it from its underbelly off of Leon, who's seemingly still confused at what just happened. Cloud stroked its neck as the giant bird almost seemingly purred at him. He watched Leon stare at the creature with amazement, almost wondering why there was a pattern of feathers, designed to grow in the color of black in the same fashion of his fellow seed member - Zell. Leon had a bad feeling about this. Leon almost seemed to become light-hearted and smiled momentarily. Rinoa had really outdone herself this time, that is if this chocobo happened to be who he thought it should've been. Cloud nodded as Leon approached the bird, reaching out with its hand as the bird chirped in glee.

"Zell...?" The bird bursted into uncontrollable squawking, running around in circles before flapping its wings. Leon rubbed his forehead with his black leathery glove before falling on the floor. The amount of emotions he felt was exhausting him. He could handle manual labor and busy work with ease, but when it came to thinking about others, how they would react and emotions in general, the stoic man would lose the fight. The sun beat down on them harshly, reminding Cloud of the time he had waited for Rinoa with the others. His temper contained itself with the mere presence of a chocobo, a creature he had grown up with but eventually let free once he had become a cadet- there would be simply no time for him to tend to its every need.- Cloud hadn't ridden one in a while either, so he proceeded to climbing on top of it, keeping it calm.

_Oh geez, I hope Seifer doesn't find this out... how would he react when he finds out I'm not me anymore...How could I explain to him that I let other people ride me- Not in a sexual way! I mean..._

The chocobo grew dizzy as he thought more and more about it and began to run as that was all it could think of to do. Leon noticed it take off with Cloud, and chased after them. They passed by several trees, jumping over hedges and ducking under branches sticking out. Cloud had a death grip on the chocobo's neck, not sure where it was taking him but could hear the faint deep voice of Leon screaming after him. Finally, Zell could no longer feel any thing underneath him as he took the next step, he flapped his wings furiously in a sad attempt to fly but his wings could not support his weight and so they fell. The fell down a steep cliff; Cloud held the chocobo closely to him, embracing them both for the steep fall. Had Zell not have been terrified, he'd be sure that he'd be blushing madly at the moment. And so it came. Making a large splash in the water, the chocobo and the man collided with the water as they were carried by the river down stream. Cloud unconsciously held onto to the chocobo whom he used as a sort of flotation device. Zell squawked with bewilderment as he tried to fly out.

Leon finally reached the cliff, however, losing sight of them a few minutes ago made it difficult for him to judge their location. He heard the sounds of squawks being drowned by a waterfall and immediately made a plunge. With expert skills, he dove in the cool water which relieved him but startled him at the same time. He swam swith the current to reach them faster, noticing that there was a chocobo holding onto a root with its beak while clutching an unconscious blond man with its talons. Leon swam onto land and rushed over, helping the chocobo onto land. It was relieved and relaxed its muscles, releasing its grip on the other man. It looked apologetically at Leon before noticing he wasn't there, but in the water at the man's side. They were headed for an unavoidable waterfall. Zell cried as he thought about his choices- stay on land for safety or go rescue your friend and his friend. He finally gave in and charged right next to them, grabbing onto Leon's furry jacket's collar and swinging him to the side. Unfortunately, his glove slipped off and the blond fell to his demise.

Leon was about to dive after him had it not have been for the bird biting on his collar. He understood the situation completely. The fact was, Cloud was gone.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Cloud could see the events of his life flash right by him. How it had to end this way, he had no clue. From the moment he became a cadet to the this very day.

_"Don't think for a second I'm going to let you give up spikey."_

"Hm?"

What was this voice inside his head. Better question, why is he speaking to him?

_"Look, there. It's perfectly safe to fall, remember? The darker colored parts always have more room for you to fall off, so you don't fall and crack your skull." _

Cloud felt something land on his head for a moment, if he knew better, he'd guess the voice bonked his head. With renewed energy, he braced himself and fell like a torpedo. He spun in a complete 360 degrees and emerged from the foaming weater. From there on, it was like taking a boat ride.

__________

Leon lost his only human companion, not that he needed companionship. He walked into the house, feeling nothing accomplished and grimaced, when the large bird clawed at the door. Merlin poofed out of nowhere, surprised to see the chocobo.

"Oh my, what do we have here!?"

Leon reluctantly answered, his body was ready to rest after his current excursion.

"A friend I know."

Merlin observed the chocobo skeptically, coming up with a one hundred percent accurate answer.

"I'm guessing something went wrong and he turned into this giant yellow bird... I might have a way to change that somewhere..." He disappeared again, reappearing with some vials and flasks filled with multi-colored liquids. He mixed some together, eye balling the amount he put in and then with a poof the elixir had been complete and a faint purple glow emitted from the flask. He offered it to Zell, who sniffed it and nearly threw up. Leon's keen senses also told him that it had a distinctive awful smell. His eye twitched before he brought a hand to his nose.

"What is that?"

"It should change him back to a human, or something along those effects."

" 'along those effects' ?"

The wizard mumbled a bit before pouring it into his mouth. Zell swallowed unwillingly, and could feel a warm sensation as it settled in his stomach. They waited in silence for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Give it some time now."

Leon folded his arms and leaned against the wall, yet everything remained the same. Merlin rose a finger in the air.

"That's right. I've got stuff to take care of. Tell me if anything happens!"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and when it had disappeared, Zell was gone as well.

Leon tapped his index finger on his arm as he thought of a storm of possibilites. He then walked towards the door, unaware of the chocobo yelling out in panic.

Zell stared at Leon's enormous foot coming down on the floor, sending violent waves outwards. He ran as fast as he could, barely making itjust ahead of the toe of his boots. Zell finally found refuge in a small crack in the wall, conveniently his size. He sat down exhausted and panting, when he could hear a voice laughing at him, only to be interrupted with a frequent hiccup. He turned around to see a small little girl sitting at a table by herself drinking tea. She had blond hair and wore a blue and white dress. She fell out of her chair and reappeared from inside a teapot. Zell wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or this was another one of Merlin's gone-wrong-experiments.

_____________

Cloud drifted quietly in the stream before getting out, unprepared for the sudden chill of wind. His breaths were hitched and his teeth chattered occasional. He made his way towards a gap in this ravine he found himself in. To the left appeared to be a building although it mysteriously seemed to have a faint presence of darkness in it, but to the right was a dark field of dirt, leading up to something that would obviously be menancing. He decided to go left. He entered the building, which seemed to open its doors to him.

There wasn't a soul in sight and the darkness hung over the corridors like a mist. Cloud could barely see past his wet spikes, drooping over his face. He held himself as he found a room. He figured: I don't think anyone would mind me in an abandoned place like this. He found a bed in amidst of the darkness and disappeared underneath its covers, trying to warm himself up, as curious eyes watched him.

" He seems like an interesting one. Hm? What do you think?"

"I don't really care, but why does he have to be in my bed?"

A grin flashed from underneath his hooded cloak. Their bodies completely concealed by the darkness as it blended in with their long black coats.

"It just means you'll have to share with me tonight."

There was silence and footsteps walked in the opposite direction.

"H-hey! Where are you going? I was just joking Roxy!"

He turned around, giving the other man a death glare.

"Don't ever call me that." He opened the door and a black portal appeared. The older man sighed, igniting flamed in his hands as he saw him disappear to who-knows-where. He lit the chandeliers and some candles as a sign of hospitality to the snoozing blond whom had already begun to roll around in a fit, as if he was dreaming about being captured. The other man then opened a portal for himself, hoping that he would be able to track down Roxas easily, though it never turned out that way. One can only hope.


End file.
